Lord Vampyre
Lord Vampyre is an upcoming villain. Lord Vampyre is the ruler of the Monster Realm and his goal is to locate the 6 Moonstones to eclipse the sun and inflict eternal darkness, so the monsters can roam freely. Lord Vampyre was the adversary of Rodney Doc who was able to stop him but was unable to defeat him. Rodney sealed him inside his own coffin and trapped his minions in a time loop where they couldn't escape as long as Vampyre remained trapped. Rodney then proceeded to hide his mansion, the map able to find it again and the keys that are able to free Vampyre and his minions again. Biography Lord Vampyre is the evil ruler of the Monster Realms, with his Bride. He originally planned to give his moonstone to his beloved wife, but soon unearthed the powers of the spooky moonstones and built a contraption to eclipse the sun forever, using the magical powers each moonstone possess. After Vampyre eclipses the sun, all the monsters will be able to roam freely in all the realms. So he called upon his own army of monsters, and made them retrieve all 6 of the moonstones. Lord Vampyre owns a loyal zombie henchman, Romero, and an army of man-sized bats called Man-Bats, who protect his castle. He owns a hearse, of which he uses to roam around the Monster Realms. Physical Appearance Lord Vampyre wears black pants with pocket lines and a black jacket styled with a pocket watch and a red tie and vest over a white, frilled shirt. Lord Vampyre wears white gloves and occasionally wears a black cloak. He also has black sleeves. Lord Vampyre has white skin and sharp teeth. His eyes are red eyes with grey rings around them and black eyebrows. He has black newer swept-back hair. Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities Lord Vampyre possesses superhuman strength and can lift about 4 tons under normal conditions. He can easily lift up humans as well as other monsters and throw them. Lord Vampyre possesses superhuman durability that far exceeds the other monsters. He can easily withstand physical attacks from his enemies. Lord Vampyre is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Lord Vampyre's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. Lord Vampyre's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Lord Vampyre's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Lord Vampyre's possesses extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than any other monster. Lord Vampyre has a gifted intellect. Lord Vampyre is also a skilled user in magic and has great knowledge about it. He was able to unearth the magical powers of the moonstones and build a device to support there power to eclipse the sun. Lord Vampyre is capable of regenerating damaged and destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. He can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. Lord Vampyre is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time, directly sending suggestions into the subconscious. He can compel other monsters to follow his orders unless their willpower is strong enough to resist him. In addition to that, Lord Vampyre can control the minds of others with victims completely subject to the his mental control. Lord Vampyre has the power to manipulate objects with his mind and by gesturing it with his hand. Lord Vampyre, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. Lord Vampyre is an accomplished swordsman and was able to hold his own against legendary swordsman Rodney Doc. He is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to stop and deflect bullets and attacks easily. He is also able to deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. Lord Vampyre has the natural ability to fly in the air as well as able to defy gravity. He can easily fly across the realm at incredible fast rates but he prefers being drove to other locations. Lord Vampyre also has the ability to adhere and scale sheer surfaces easily. As a creature of the night, Lord Vampyre can see clearly in darkness or dim environments. Lord Vampyre is able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. It does however cause him discomfort. Lord Vampyre also has great leadership skills as he can easily command his small army of minions and have there complete respect. Weakness/Resistance Lord Vampyre is vulnerable to light and will be weakened by it if affected. He’s also weak against Light based Attacks. And is also resistant against Dark based Attacks. Lord Vampyre can be sealed and trapped by a powerful magical spell. During the night or in darkness, Lord Vampyre's powers are increased. Iron can be used to contain and injure Lord Vampyre. Lord Vampyre can only be physically killed by severing his head. Trivia To Be Added Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Main Villains Category:Magic Category:Non-PowerForm Characters